Maddie's Fate
by danmagic1313
Summary: I only have up the prolouge but will post more as soon as possible. It is about a gril named Maddie and her terrible fate. Of course Harry, Hermione and Ron will be there too. On Harry it was called Your Love. I decided to change the name.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is a continuation of my work on Harry will write all of it so that new readers can keep up. This is an undoubtedly short prologue. Here is the quick introduction:

About fifteen years ago there was a young woman named Kristina. She fell in love with someone forbidden and had a child which she named Madison. Soon after Kristina died and the young child was abandoned by her father in a small orphanage in London. Alone and mysterious, an old woman came to the orphanage and adopted this young child, taking her to her home on Privet drive. The girl was raised carringly by Mrs. Figg as a muggle though it was surprise when Maddie got a letter to Hogwarts. Now Maddie is returning to her fifth year with a little bit of mischief and fate. Will she thwart the long anticipated prophecy? There is only one way to find out. You'll have to read it.


	2. Meeting in Darkness

Chapter One Meeting in Darkness 

"Maddie!" Mrs. Figg's voice punctured the fragile silence. Maddie rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was one o'clock. She starred outside as she shut her book. The sky was completely dark and not even a sliver of moon could be seen. Maddie stood up and stepped out into the hallway. Slowly she walked down it, stepping over cats and whatnot until she reached the sound of her mother's voice.

"Maddie, you need to leave immediately. I want you to get your wand and a jacket and go down the alley way between the hair salon and the market." Mrs. Figg sounded panic stricken. "Don't bother with your school trunk, you'll get it before you arrive. I've already sent an owl…"

There was tension in the air and the feeling of strong magic. "What's wrong mum?" Maddie asked quietly.

"There is no time to explain. You'll know soon." Suddenly the sounds of loud pounding on the door interrupted her sentence. "Go now." She hissed. Maddie reached for her wand on the coffee table then ran for the back door. She grabbed a jacket off the hook and ran through the door and into the night.

_What's going on?_ She thought. _What will happen to mum? _Maddie hurried away from the house as silent as a rat in the presence of a huge and cunning cat.

She passed the nail salon and the sport store as the clock on the tower struck half past the hour. Her breathing was heavy and she could have sworn she was being followed.

Finally, she turned into the ally-way that her mum had told her to. She kept walking quickly then she broke into a hurried run. She could see a faint light at the end of the ally and ran towards. I became closer and closer as she ran faster and faster. Then she ran right into a tall and strong person.

Frightened out of her skin she automatically balled up her fist and punched the person hard in the gut.

The light fell and so did the person. Maddie realized it was wand light. The light hit the person's face so she could see her stalker.

Maddie gasped. "I'm so sorry." She said as she leaned over a boy who was in her year.

The boy had dark, messy hair. His face was screwed up in pain. Then Maddie noticed the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. With a quick wave of her wand, Maddie stopped the boy's pain.

"You must be Maddie." He slumped back against the ally wall after retrieving his wand.

"Yes, and you are?" She sat down on the other side and said, "Lumous." Her wand tip ignited and her face was bathed in glowing light.

Harry's stomach prickled. "Harry Potter."

There was a long silence broken only by the chirping of crickets. "Well aren't you going to tell me what's going on."

"I don't know myself, really. All I got was a letter saying let Hedwig go, grab my wand and broom, and come here. It said to wait till you got here and then set off for my friend Ron Wealsey's house."

Then there where footsteps. "Get over here and turn out your wand." Harry hissed to Maddie. Maddie flicked her wand and scooted over to where Harry sat. "Listen, Maddie." Harry whispered in her ear. "We've got two options. Either we play two dumb muggles and have a less chance of getting killed or we jump on broom and get killed. Your choice." He hissed.

"I say we pretend to be muggles and hopefully don't get killed." Maddie hissed back. The footsteps, still faint, were getting closer.

"Kay. Do something that a muggle would be doing here." Harry whispered.

Maddie thought for a moment and then with minor hesitation she whispered, "We have to do this. Just follow my lead." In the darkness Maddie could feel Harry nod his head. Then without a moment to lose, she put her lips to Harry's and slid her tongue into his mouth. Harry followed her example immediately and rolled over on Maddie. Then Harry pulled his lips away and whispered, "Should we?"

Maddie held his hand against her face. "Not if you want to get killed. Make it realistic if you don't." Harry started kissing her again, to tell the truth he had no complaints. Maddie rolled over on him and Harry, hearing the footsteps growing louder, put his hand around her tiny waist.

Maddie moaned quietly as Harry kissed her neck. She too had heard the footsteps grow closer. The stalker was almost on top of them then a wand tip ignited near Maddie's face.

Maddie could see the face of tall man in shabby robes with a careworn face. Maddie and Harry stopped kissing as the man smiled. "What are you doing? I said to take Maddie to the Borrow not to kiss her until neither of you could breathe."

"Well you see Professor, Maddie and I thought you were a death eater so we were pretending to be muggles." Even so Harry was blushing.

"Yes Professor Lupin." Maddie said. Her cheeks were red but she wasn't really blushing.

"Never mind." Said Lupin. "We need to get going. I hope you brought your broom."


End file.
